1st Anneversary
by ECishot
Summary: it is now Bella's and Edward's first anniversary and Bella has a hard time finding a gift..
1. 1st Anneversary

Bella's POV

Edward and I have been married for almost a year now. Now it was soon our first anniversary and I was in the need to get Edward a gift.

"Alice can you come here please?" I asked

"Coming Bella" Alice said

As she was dancing her way to my bed where I was sitting. Once she saw the worried look on my face she was instantly concerned.

"Bella what's wrong?" Alice asked rushing to my side in an in-human speed.

"Well Alice, it's going to be mine and Edwards anniversary soon and I can't find out what to get him" I whined

Alice laughed

"Is that what you are so worried about?"

I couldn't talk yet so I just nodded. Alice started laughing and shaking her head back and forth.

"What?" I asked while she was still laughing.

"Bella, can I help you get Edward his gift?" Alice asked innocently

"I was hoping you ask" I said in a whisper. I was soon frozen from shock when Alice was jumping up and down on my bed

"YAY" Alice screeched with excitement.

I just rolled my eyes at her. She had to see that one coming, since she can _see _the future.

"Bella, we have to go shopping, and you're not going to whine about it either do you hear me?" Alice asked in a threatening tone.

I gulped and she smiled from ear to ear.

"Okay, you should get ready now Edward is on his way in"

I knew she saw the smile on my face because she just rolled her eyes and left the room. Seconds later Edward was on the bed.

"Hello love, how was your day?" Edward asked with my favorite crooked smile.

"It was good, how was your hunt?" the smile was slowly fading away which concerned me.

"Bearable.." He saw the confusion on my face. "I was miserable without you with me."

I then put my hands on both sides of his face and kissed him on the lips. "No need to be anxious, you know when you return you will find me waiting for you here." I said patting the bed.

The next day Alice and I got ready to go shopping for and anniversary gift for Edward. Once we found a shop that Alice liked, we went inside and the guy at the cashier was reading the morning paper. I noticed that a couple of concerts were playing on our anniversary on June 3rd. I went over to the man, "Excuse me, sir, may I see this one second?" I asked pointing to the part that I wanted.

"S-Sure." He stuttered obviously to my in-human beauty.

"Thanks!" I said with a smile while he handed it to me. The concert was for Debussy, "Clair De Lune." Edward's favorite band. Then I heard Alice screech with joy when she saw what I was getting and I knew it was the perfect gift.

"Bella, I can't believe you thought about that first I was supposed to help get Edward's gift" Alice playfully whined. I just laughed at the defeated pixie.

Edward's POV

While the girls were out shopping, and everyone else left to go hunting I was left home to watch Renesmee. While Renesmee was sleeping I decided to compose a lullaby for her, but I couldn't do that yet the piano would wake her. In the mean time I was rocking Renesmee back and forth on the rocking chair and started thinking about what I was going to get my Bella for our Anniversary. Then I remembered the jewelry shop I past the other day in Port Angeles and I decided to get the diamond necklace that was on the stand by the window and I would take Bella back to Esme's Island (Isle Esme). Now all I had to do was find someone to babysit Renesmee. I then heard everyone enter the house that went hunting. So I decided to ask Rosalie if she could watch Renesmee.

"Rose can you come here please?" I asked

"What do you want Edward?" Rosalie said clearly angry, I wander what Emmett did this time? I thought

"I was wandering if you could watch Renesmee while Bella and I are gone?" I then saw the change in her mood when I asked her if she could watch Renesmee.

"Yes Edward, but where are you going?" Rose asked

" Well June 3rd is mine and Bella's Anniversary, so I think I'm going to take her back to Esme's Island" I said while I was giving her Renesmee.

Bella's POV

As soon as I put one foot in the house I was in the air.

"Edward put me down" I screamed still in shock but he just ignored me and started running. Now we were in our meadow and Edward was sitting me in his lap.

"Edward, why did you do that?" I asked to keep my thoughts from what I

got him.

"Well I haven't seen you all day and I wanted some alone time" Edward said looking up from under his eye lashes. "Am I forgiven?" Edward asked with puppy dog eyes.

"Yes, love your forgiven" I said trying to suppress a giggle.


	2. The Gift

**Sorry it took so long to post this chapter.. I hope you all like it..**

Bella's pov

The next morning I went to go take a shower. When I was finished I went back to our bedroom and found it full of packed suitcases in the corner of the room, and on the bed was the most beautiful person in my existence.

"What's with the suitcases?" I asked as I went and sat in Edward's lap.

"Happy Anniversary love" was all Edward said while handing me a black box.

When I opened the box I gasped at what I was looking at inside of it.

"Edward it's beautiful" I said as I took out the diamond necklace out, then Edward took it out of my hands and put it around my neck and latched it.

"Not as beautiful as you are" Edward said with my favorite crooked smile. His smile grew wider when I handed him, his gift. I was then being pulled in for a hug and kiss after he opened his gift.

"Thank you Bella this is the perfect gift" Edward said between kisses. "When is the concert?" Edward asked searching for the date on the tickets.

"Tonight, and may I ask who you are taking with you?" I asked mock seriousness. He rolled his eyes

"You of course" Edward said it as if there was anyone else he would want to take.

Our drive to the concert was filled with small talk and Edward and I kept our hands intertwined and occasionally Edward would raise our hands and kiss my hand and my ring. Once we reached the concert Edward opened my door and we went to give our tickets to the guards. I saw the guard look me up and down, then I heard the growl rippling in Edward's chest. I handed the guard my ticket with my left hand to show him my ring, Edward smiled with what I assume was the thoughts the guard was thinking in his head when he saw that we were married. After the concert Edward started to pull me out by the hand.

"That was awesome" Edward said kissing my hair.

"I'm glad you liked it" I said with a smile on my face.

"I have another gift for you Bella so we better hurry up if we don't want to be late for the plane" Edward said grabbing my hand and heading to his Volvo.

"Where are we going?" I asked wondering what he had planned for us.

"We are going back to Esme's Island for two weeks" Edward said smiling again

"Are you serious, that's awesome, but" I cut myself short worried about Renesmee.

"Love what's wrong?" Edward asked looking concerned about the worried look on my face.

"What are we going to do about Renesmee?" if I could sweat I would be sweating right now.

"Not to worry love, I asked Rose if she could watch her and she was really excited" Edward said. By now we were getting on the plane for brazile.


	3. Esme's Island

Bella's POV

When we got on the plane I was finally starting to relax.

"You're quite adorable when you get worried love" Edward said wrapping his arm tight around my waist. I knew if I could blush I would be a million shades of red by now.

"Thank you so much" I said sarcastically, making him laugh.

Once the plane landed we headed straight to the docks to get a fast boat.

"So what do you want to do when we get there?" Edward asked helping me get in the boat even though I didn't need help.

"Maybe we should hunt, my throat is still burning from being around all those humans"

I was happy he agreed then turned on the speed boat and we were drifting on the waves.

After we were done hunting we went to the house

and got unpacked.

"Maybe we can go to Dartmouth for a semester or two when we get back" I said while we were walking on the beach.

"Are you sure you can handle it Bella?" Edward asked pulling me into his chest cradling me on the beach.

"Yes, I believe I can handle it, if I can handle a plane full of humans I think I can handle going to school again" I said looking him in the eye's and added "And don't forget the humans in the concert" he started laughing.

"Okay, okay I believe you can handle it, we can go to Dartmouth if you want"

"Oh thank you Edward" I screeched happily between kisses.

"Anything for you love" Edward said leading us back to the house.


	4. Back Home

Bella's POV

Two weeks later

Our plane ride home didn't seem to take very long, we were soon in the Volvo and driving to the mansion.

"Edward that was the best Anniversary ever" I said when we reached the driveway.

"I'm glad you liked it" Edward said parking the car, and added "And by the way I love you" I laughed and pulled him closer to me and said

"I love you too" and with that a passionate kiss.

**Sorry that this was a very short chapter if I get reviews I will try to write more chapters.**

**Love,**

**ECishot**

**You can call me Chelsea **


End file.
